


Boredom Overkill

by Dretnoth



Category: Bleach
Genre: Boredom, Dirty Talk, Fights, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: How the squadron 11 in soul society deal whit boredom, after the peace has been established? Captain Zaraki is restless, and a squad in barrack has nice talk about it. This one shot story is situated at the end of bleach main story line. Or Maybe a little more after.
Kudos: 1





	Boredom Overkill

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Writing in English is not my strong site, so sorry for errors, have fun.

"What?! What did you say Lieutenant Ikaku Madarame? What wrong whit captain Zaraki?" Ask nameless grunt.

"Like I said, he's restless because he dint kill anyone in the past days." Response the baldy nonchalantly sprayed around the bunch of pillows, drinking the alcohol.

"This peace really doesn't suit him." Added third member Yumichika Ayasegawa, while approached them. As he do, he hoped his head to side so his fancy hairs flied to air, for a fan service. Such a narcissist.

.

The grunt become instantly pale and starts sweating a loot.

Lieutenant notices his nuisance expression. "Calm down, it not like he will just start cutting anyone on sight. The opponent must have _' **the will'**_ to fight, or at last until they start fight."

"Oh, I just remember something funny." Stated number three. "When Ichigo asked him once, he replied to him, that's it's a serious disease. That he will die, if he dint kill someone per day."

.

"Uhm… maybe some entertainment will be nice…"

"I don't think beating shit from his weakling subordinate, he counts as entertainment. He will not even enjoying killing you. You will must first betrayal him and throw you betrayal to his face."

The grunt become white, but Yumichika was seriously thinking. "Wait Ikaku, maybe if he notices that the squadron training for once, he will for a while forget about all that."

.

"But we train every day…"

"Not that you moron! A real fight. Beating the living shit from each other. The fight dint end until one don't have the strength to stand up. Blood, wounds, fractures, that doesn't matter. What matter is that… ' ** _essence_ '.**" Ikaku got a really scary light to his eyes and with a vide deadly grin, he stare to the grunt like a criminal to victim.

"Let's don't jump into conclusion. It the fight is too one sided, it will not catch his attention, or it will be not even be count as a training or duel."

.

"Uhm Yeah… Of course. Third seat Yumichika Ayasegawa will be nice target for the crew to beat the narcissist shit for him."

Madarame got a puzzled expression as he dint believe what he just hear.

"Ikaku, did I hear correctly what he just say?" The narcissist guy looked really insulted.

.

The grunt quickly returns his color and start whit accusing. "I mean-- he is the third because, he doing all the administrative work. Plus he has not been seen to really fight, and top of that, is his fancy look. There was even story when he supposedly win a fight against supposedly stronger opponent, whit no wounds, no scars, and in the end even looked fancier that before. Many from the crew think he is weak, and just stained up as third by protection. He even skips the four seats from his fifth place to get on third place. It's suspicious!"

"Yep, he just asks for kick ass."

"Its look, I will combine, duel, training, and punishment into one."

.

.

In a few minutes a crowd has gathered in court yard. Due to a fact from over fighting in duels using a brute force a large pit has been placed in middle, taking half of the courtyard. It actually was a hole made up from all the dirt, rocks, and wood that has been blow up to sky from intense fights. The sand, that covered bottom was created from crushed these three former substances, into smallest pieces, that were falling down from already soft cliffs. Nobody cared clear the field or fill up the holes from beginning when it was still smalls, and easy to fix. So no wonder this place has start been called arena, and the crowd was standing up on the cliffs, watching and shouting about the two standing in pit.

"Hey, Yumichika!" Shouted baldy whit grin down to the arena from stone block that act as tribune or nice elevated watching spot, but originally has maybe be a part of building or stature destroyed during some clash. "He calls you weak, and not even suitable for squad 11. Show him why we love fight as members of squad 11."

.

The grunt gives a battle cry, drawing his sword and sprint onto Yumichika.

Ayasegawa dint even draw his sword and just make one step forward, when his opponent comes close. Use his hand to block the strike hitting enemy grip on the sword make the slash completely miss him. Then a kick to torso send the grunt to the side.

.

He split off salvia and loosed his grip on his weapon. Then hit the sand and rolls twice until he stop. It takes him few breaths up, the inhalations, for start to tiring get up. That instant he got shot whit Kido [magic] and scream whit pain. He tried shooting an angry look on third member whit question on his face saying: "What the hell?!"

But third have deadly expression that was saying that he willing sending him to grave. "You lost grip on jour weapon." Told that whit cold voice. His hand has been still aimed on his target like as gun, and stem rising from end of his fingers. "Are you even member of squad eleven?-- You are not supposed unwillingly lost grip on you weapon, are you tiring insult us? Are you forgotten that this is duel, training and punishment in one? For every single of your fault, a punishment will come. And I will dint give you the taste of fighting as a member of eleventh squad."

.

Grunt stand up, casting aside his shame and whit shout he release his weapon to second stage. Whit a machete in his hands he again run directly forward whit battle cry.

Yumichika grip the case of his sword. He dint pull the blade out, but in moment of clash, he stun it up catching the bottom of the case, and shot it forward on his target as it was a spear. The grunt receives a direct strike to his stomach. The narcissist dint let him fly backward, as one will expect but let use of the momentum of flying body a let it past and land behind face forward, where it roll on the sand few time, losing grip on the weapon again.

.

A shot of magic attack come a moment he tried to stand up sending him down whit pain. Some second later whit a berserk cry he stood up. "The hell whit this! No matter what, even if I coming to die, I WILL RUIN YOU RIDICULUS HAIR! You're freaking narcissist!"

"Ohóóó? Strong words for someone like you…" Replied whit angry blood veins dancing on his forehead, whit his hand slowly approaching the grip of the weapon in order to draw.

"Awesome declaration!" Ikaku shouted in excitement sitting on top of the stone block. "Hey Yumichika how about: that you for a moment fully forget that you are member of squad 11, and give him doom! I can't wait for his face when he manages accomplish it, but in the end you will have you undamaged look."

"GREAT IDEA!" Shouted Kempachi Zaraki, suddenly standing next to him, hijacking the attention of every one. This two meter tall monster was their captain, and right now he was really good mood. …for a killing murder machine monster… "I dint even consider this opportunity! Really excellent idea! For fun purpose I allow it! YUMICHIKA, give him a monster to slay, or be killed by him, don't bother about nonsense's crap about shape and purpose. Give him a FUUUUNN!"

.

The grunt suddenly makes an assault, using a moment of distraction on his opponent.

The rank three notice him at last moment a make quick draw. Sending vertical slash.

.

But by a change of strategy, or just enchantment of courage from the words of captain, he duck down, letting the slash misses him. He swung his unexpected boosted machete up pretty quickly.

A hit… then empty space… like the third seat has suddenly pop up as a big soap bubble, or as he has never been there from beginning.

.

The machete wilder has suddenly become alone. He heard a _' **swish'**_ in the air, and _' **step'**_ on the sand little further. He finally notices what has happened. His opponent has used lighting steps to evade a fatal blow. He turned himself to face to see his opponent whit a blooding wound as a scar from his torso to his chin. A wide insane grin become on both faces.

"Well, well. I dint expected someone like you can boiled my blood. Well I will take this as stage acting, and I will go whit the script. Besides this one little fellow will don't stop screaming insults. It's time for your punishment. Enjoy not even being able to fight." Whit those words, Yumichika released his katana blade to his second stage. It becomes sickle. But not ordinary sickle has four blades, like hand fan, as this one have. But that was not the end of the change, these blades become alive, they become moving vines ropes growing out as a tentacles or snakes heading to the opponent.

.

Machete wilder was not scared and face this attack. Swung there, and there, and ropes of vines has dropping to the sand.

But the number of ropes, and they length exploded from the source exponentially.

.

Suddenly, it was not been four ropes of vines; it was a whole bunch of it. Every one moving separately, alive, as a snake or tentacle. Excellent movement has keeping rise of this jungle at by. Until a whole bunch of them combined as one into giant whip, and swung on grunt from above, smashing him on the ground whit groan of pain. The machete has not enough to defend him against the whip, and a several another swung from above was finally disabling the grunt combat ability.

Vines then quickly bondage the victim into the place and strange phenomena occurred. Something as a leaf seed grow out them. As this girly looking man slowly approached his opponent, he snapped few of those, and sucks them dry. "So tell me, what exactly you archive here?" His wounds have been healed, and he swung his hairs. "Now let's make this look more as training. So there is trial question. You are contained, unable to move, and you opponent can regenerate. How will you solve this?"

.

"Isn't it obvious?! By kicking YOU ASS!" Shouted back, and encouraged others from above the pit to start throwing encouraging shouts into the arena below. They got shock when lianas shot up and some of them pulled down trapped in as the first one. "Damit! Screw this; you will not be so snotty without your magic."

"Is that so? Do you think I have upper hand, because I can use magic? No! We just decide don't use it. We are squad 11, we showing our respect to our enemies by using our weapons and not magic. Ikaku, can you show them?"

"Cha! Can I show them?! Well it's an out of character time so for entertainment-- I show ya! Bud nobody don't dare ask me for this in battle. I will stab ya!" The baldy jumped down from his place, closer to the pit, shooting his open palm directly up to the sky. As a chanting, he shot some random nonsense, about firing up his soul and spirit, until a gloving ball fired from his palm. As it fly up, it become giant, and set itself on fire. Lighting up the entire area whit additional light.

.

The crew stand down in awe after that look that become even more ridicules when that giant fire ball stop raising up, and start falling back right on them.

"Ikaku, this is not good. If that fall down it will cremate our barracks." Stated number three.

"CAPTAAAIN! That gloving bastard has trying burning our shits. It's all yours!"

.

Whit a laugher of a madman, Kempachi launched himself to the sky, toward the approaching sun. The ball clearly showed that is bigger than him, but he dint care. He just swung his sword and he cut the thing to equally half's. Their separate and start falling to sides completely missing him as he flight right middle. He swung two more times, making the half quarters. A moment past as he flew up, and the quarters falling more down, until they flashily explode.

.

"Murdering a magic attack? What a level of skills. Our captain is really a something." Stated Yumichika, as he now stands next to Ikaku, leaving the grunts pointlessly struggling in the pit, whit the rest of now static lianas.

.

They booth watched Zaraki land. He cracks his neck, making statement. "Pche, it's not much but I think it count."

"Okay, what going on, give me report!" Whit a ninja style a Captain Soi-Fon appears from thin air, right into the court yard. Only the smoke puff effect was missing.

.

"He? What the hell you talking about woman?" Kempachi made a disappointed thug expression, merely as a question if she picking a fight. "I never made a single report from the beginning, why I shall bother do something so boring?"

The Captain of second division for an unnoticeable moment froze as she think about it. Normally she starts thinking if she shall give a herself a FacePalm. She shoots a glare on Yumichika as the one most reasonable from the unit eleven.

"Well, if I have to say: former lieutenant Yachiru was more that encouraged to fast writing reports from all they adventures whit captain. I think she allays deliver them right into the desk in central, ignoring all procedures, even when the area was supposed inaccessible and sealed. She probably the reason, why they stop even bothering asking us for any reports, and hoped they suddenly stop coming." The audience around, all imagine a pink haired little child making a quick drawing as a picture book, or diary, and calling it as a report. Or something likes that.

.

A mocking grin appears on Zaraki face.

Soi-Fon nonchalantly clicked her tongue. "It will not surprise me, if you dint even know how to write." Said whit half voice but was heard.

.

"Don't underestimate me woman! I know how to subscribe myself!" He stormed the area whit only his voice.

The other Captain gives a sour facial expression as she remembered something unpleased.

That causes an obvious interest between members of eleven squad. Obviously there is at last one point where every Shinigami has supposed to written they name. "A entry list." Ikaku quickly shoot a glance for that ninja woman. "Hey Soi-Fon, will you be so kind, and bring us something from central archive?" He dints even mage finish his request and whit ninja stile she disappears into thin air, only the puff effect was missing. "Tss, she gone."

.

"And that cold nose Byakuga to." Stated their Captain as he start walking to, leaving the area, ignoring comments from squad that they dint notice captain Kuchiki be there at all. "I am going for walk."

"Captain…" Yumichika call on him. "Are you going visit captain Kurotsutsi from 12 squad, asking him if he dint have some challengeable monster to slay? Or at last create some?"

.

Kempachi stopped for moment turning himself back to them, before he continue walking. On his face was a giant happy grin. Second and third member smiled to, as he letting him go, completely ignoring the mess that was made in the arena from vines.

\--- Dretnoth - 2018


End file.
